Orders
by Miss Nova
Summary: After Lily and James' death, a new arrival shows up at the Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and she brings trouble with her. Harry Potter/ X-men Crossover. Complete. Badfic warning.
1. Prelude,descriptions,warnings,disclaimer

**Orders- Prelude**

On the night of the Potters' death, the Potter twins are seperated. One takes a new name in America, the other remains in Britain, neither knowing the full truth of their identity.

Harry Potter/X-men crossover MWPP

AUAngstFluffH/C

Remus/JeanSirius/Jean(ref)Remus/Sirius(ref)

Some chapters ated T for safety.. though I don't do too much with things that could get the "T" rating..

1st personAlternating POV:

Scott Summers Remus Lupin Jean Grey

Chapters represented as dates

**[WARNING** dates switch between European and American format with POV

Warnings:

Some hints at "content" and a threesome/

Beware the randomness of Miss Nova!

Some language

If you are offended by bi-sexuality, don't read.. I support Wolfstar and this story may not center around this pairing, but there are hints!!

Disclamer:

I own nothing

Remus and his group (c) JK Rowling

Jean and her group (c) Stan Lee

and (c) whoever else has the rights to these amazing characters.. they are _so_ fun to play with!


	2. October 31 1989

**Orders**

**Miss Nova**

**Oct 31, 1990-- Jean Grey**

"Jean, Scott, Ororo, Warren," Albus said, "I have horrible news."

He spoke to us in measured tones, as if he were afraid his voice might reveal something he doesn't want us to know. _That's _what bothered me. Not the words he said, but the careful, measured voice he said them in.

Charles was holding a bundle of blankets. I recognised one of them. It was Lily's favorite; crimson red, made of 900 thread-count cotton. She always wrapped Serena in it.

"Lily and James were-" Albus choked on his words. "They were betrayed."

Oh, well, _that_ can't be good. Still, why is that blanket here?

"And? What does that have to do with us?" asked Warren.

"It means James and Lily are-"

Oh, God, no. Please, no.

"-dead."

I wanted to scream. Whatever was in the bundle did just that. The bundle wasn't really a bundle, apparently. Apparently, it was a baby. At least that answered my question about the blanket.

"Dead?" yelled Scott. "What lying little-"

"Scott! Language!" yelled Charles.

"Sorry, Professor. But, still, who's responsible? Who was Secret-Keeper?"

"I am unsure," stated Albus.

"Whaddya mean, you're 'unsure'?"

I finally got enough voice for two words.

"S-Sirius? Re-Remus?" I asked in a small voice. My face must have conveyed the question that I was trying to ask, because Albus answered it directly.

"As far as I know, Jean, they are alive."

A million pounds were lifted off my shoulders. I was glad that they were both okay. I loved them. I hadn't seen them in a while. I kind of wanted to see them again, but Charles and Albus weren't letting us leave our home countries. Still-

Wait a minute, since when did Charles or Albus have a baby?

"Whose baby?" asked Ororo.

"Ah, we were getting to that. Albus and I beleive, Jean," he said, turning to me, "that it will be best for Serena to stay with you, and Harry with Lily's sister. For protection's sake of course."

"Lily's sister?" Scott didn't get it. I did, however.

"Petunia is about the _worst_ choice for protection! She _hates_ mutants and anything else 'not normal'! I can't imagine _why_ you want him to stay _there_ of all places! There _is_ room _here_," I yelled.

"Jean, what we are trying to do is to keep Serena and Harry away from the Wizarding World-- and each other-- for now, at least. It is for thier safety. There are still Death Eaters out there. They are, as we speak, doing one of two things: they are hiding, or going on a rampage, killing everyone, looking for their fallen master. The Wizarding World is not safe for them now," Albus explained. "It is for the best."

I still didn't agree with seperating them, but if Charles Xavier _and _Albus Dumbledore both said it was for the best, then who was I to argue.


	3. 1 November 1989

**Orders**

**Miss Nova**

**1 Nov 1990-- Scott Summers**

Serena is just like Lily- quiet. I expected her to be a bit more like James. Perhaps that'll come later. Now, thankfully, she is quiet.

Jean's night, as if it hadn't been horrible so far, just continued to get worse. She woke up in the middle of the night last night screaming her head off for Remus. Damn nightmares. If Albus and Charles don't let her see him soon, they're going to get hurt.

Anyway, we went down to the kitchen for some milk and Albus was whispering to Charles about something or another. I was foolishly unconcerned.

"Should we tell her?" I overheard Albus asking Charles.

"No. She took Lily and James's deaths so hard. Not now" Charles replied.

I didn't know she'd heard. Neither, apparently, did they.

"Tell me what?" she asked coldly, standing stubbornly in the doorway. She gave the illusion of trying to block them in.

Albus sighed. "Sirius," he said, "Was sent to Azkaban. He ran into Peter Pettigrew and, for whatever reason, killed him."

No, not Sirius. Not the good-natured puppy that had it bad for Jeannie.

"No. You're lying!" she said.

"I wish I were. I wish this _was_ just a trick. It's not."

"NO!"

Something across the room burst.

Uh oh.. trouble. Jean hasn't had an attack in almost a year. It did not look like she'd be able to keep control this time, though.

Her face was screwed up in pain as she fell to her knees, clutching at her head. I hve never been sure if that was to protect herself, subconciously, or to keep the powers in. Things were flying back and forth, back and forth. It reminded me of a song I had heard; gentle and soothing at first, and louder, faster, and more wild at the end.

"Remus!" Charles yelled. "Get Remus! He's the only one who can help her!"

"It's too-" Albus cried over the noise, cut off by a flying object that he had to sidestep.

"Too dangerous or not, he's the only one who can stop this!"

Something glass flew at Albus' head. A lot of glass somethings were flying about. I guess that's what made up his mind.

Jean, who had stepped fully into this attack within a matter of seconds, was in excruciating pain and the living room was a wreck by the time Remus got there five minutes later. He just walked in as if nothing was trying to decapitate him, disregarding flying glass (and other very solid) objects, plopped down in front of her, and taking her head into his hands, spoke to her forcefully, but lovingly.

"Jean," he said. "It's me. It's Moony. C'mon, look at me, honey. Look at me."

Her eyes, which were black, as opposed to her normal, beautiful, sapphire blue (a mark of a full-fledged attack), flicked up to Remus' hazel eyes and locked in.

"Remus," she stated, in a voice much harsher than her own sweet voice, "Why are _you_ here?" Her voice was hard, cold, and angry.

"Scott, time for you to go," he said to me. "Jean, what happened?"


	4. 1 Nov 1989 pt 2

1 Nov 1989—Remus Lupin

Part 2

I got a lot of information out of her that I didn't want to know. I knew James and Lily were dead, but Padfoot and Wormtail as well?

I managed to get her through the attack within minutes and calmed her down. Even Lily couldn't do that. Luckily, she has about as much memory of her attacks as I do of the full moon, so she won't recall nearly decapitating Albus. She will, however, remember the information that triggered it.

As much as I love her, I must admit it is a _huge_ pain being with her. It hurts me to see her going through the attacks. They cause her so much pain and worry and they're so erratic and unpredictable. At least my 'furry little problem,' as James called it, is predictable.

I remember, ten years ago today, waking up after a full moon, blanket over me, and Jean curled up beside me. I remember I was freaking out until she opened her eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes, and simply said—as if it were just another day—"Good morning Remus." That was the first time I didn't need to go to the Hospital Wing after a transformation. Somehow, her presence kept me from hurting myself.

In turn for knowing my secret, she told me hers (one of them anyway), the truth of why she was at Hogwarts. She told me that she couldn't really control her powers, and her attacks were more frequent and worse when she was stressed. Her presence here was meant as a way of keeping her in a stable environment and out of danger. Since then, I took it upon myself to take care of her and keep her from having as many attacks, though I couldn't truly stop them.

She had passed out after her attack, as usual. I watched her small form as it rose and fell with her breath. Funny, how fragile and small such a strong and powerful person can seem. Charles had insisted that she go to the Med Lab when she passed out. I reached over to turn the volume down on the monitors because the beeping was starting to give me a headache, then reached to brush some stray hairs out of her face. I couldn't help thinking that I wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. This very private (or so I thought) notion was answered by Jean. "You need to, Remus," she whispered.

I jumped out of my seat. I wasn't expecting her to be reading my mind.

"Merlin, don't do that, Jeannie," I said.

"Sorry, Rem. You know I how I am after that, though."

She'd seen the attack. I hoped she hadn't delved in too far, though.

She lifted a thin, pale arm to grab my head and pull it closer to her own. Realizing what she was doing, I leaned in further. She was whispering something, but I didn't really want to talk. "Shut up," I told her, pressing my mouth against her amazingly soft lips.

When I finally pulled back, she said "It'll never be the same without Pads, y'know." I couldn't help agreeing. All the same, I kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"I love you Jean"

"And I, you. With all my heart."


	5. November 4, 1989

November 4

Jean Grey

"Oh god, where's Remus!" was the first thing out of my mouth this morning. I spoke only to myself, wondering aloud. Remus, however, heard me from the bathroom, and called in to me to let me know where he was. I slid out of bed and put some slippers on—I hated cold floors and the bathroom floors were _always_ cold—and meandered to the bathroom where Remus was brushing his teeth, wrapping my arms around his bare waist.

"Ack! That's cold!" he choked, twisting out of my grip. "At least put on a better shirt before you do that, Jean!"

I just slipped my arms around him again and snuggled closer, kissing his back, tracing his scars.

"Mm…" He sighed, letting his eyes close and weight fall into me, then, suddenly, he straightened, eyes opening. "Jean, stop."

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. He usually didn't act like that.

"I hear something. Listen."

He put his hand on my face, cupping my cheek, thumb on my temple, and I opened my telepathy to what he heard. It was a news broadcast of sorts.

"—_strange marks appearing over these houses. Reporters are—"_

"Over what houses?"

"People are killed and these marks show up."

"Death Eaters?"

"Sounds like. They're here, too, in America."

"America? What could have drawn them here? It couldn't be Serena. From what Albus says, everyone thinks she's dead"

I hoped I was right.


	6. 4 Nov 1989

4 November

Scott Summers

"_Reporters are looking into the phenomenon as we speak," _blared the TV. I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button, ending the mindless dribble that was mere speculation. If they knew anything, the reporters would not go anywhere near the affected houses.

I had walked over to open a window when Jean and Remus came downstairs, discussing, in troubled voices, Death Eaters.

"Stupid Death Eaters; they ruin everytghing," she was saying. "I guess Albus was right. It _is_ too dangerous for—"

"I'm not leaving, Jeannie," Remus said. "Get that through that thick, telepathic skull of yours."

I couldn't help but laugh at his word choice; I had never heard of a telepathic skull.

I was quite glad he came. I had always gotten along well with Remus and enjoyed his company. We hit it off from day one, bonding over being the butts of Sirius's jokes. Remus held his own against him and taught me to do the saem.

"Wotcher, Scott," Remus said.

"Hey, Rem. What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Death Eaters in America."

Damn, I had forgotten that he had the hearing of a wolf. "You heard the news, I assume?"

"Yup. Jeannie wants me to go home 'where it's safe'. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hiding, but _she _won't see sense."

"You're my friend, too, Remus, and I don't want to see you hurt, but—"

"Oh, no, not you too."

"—_but_," I stressed, "I can't—won't—expect you to waste your life hiding in a root cellar. You're going to do what you're going to do. That's you."

"Scott, the thing is—" Jean started.

"The thing is," I stated," he is _not_ Peter Pettigrew. Don't expect him to act like him."

I know Remus appreciated me coming to his defense. I was defending his right to act as himself and take care of himself; however, I still agreed with Jean. He's too good a friend to put in danger.


	7. 5 Nov 1989

5 November

Charles Xavier

It is as I feared. The Death Eaters have come for him. They know he is here. They are trying to wipe out the Order. It is time for him to leave. It is no longer safe here.


	8. November 11 1989

November 11

Jean Grey

_It's been a week since Charles and Albus made Remus leave. Since then, the Floo connection to the mansion has been cut off, apparition is impossible on the grounds, and we put up gates. Charles' friend Erik Lensherr helped with the fences and gates. _

_I'm not even allowed to write him anymore. They both say 'it's too dangerous!' Too dangerous my ass! _

_I'm going to go crazy sitting here like a lump on a log. Not to mention, I miss him terribly. Remus John Lupin was my best friend._

_After all this, I've had enough. I'm not ten anymore. I can't stay here._

I walked downstairs after writing my vent notes to check the fridge—figures, not even a butterbeer, much less a firewhiskey. I wasn't expecting to find anything except a reason to go into town, though.

"Jean?" Charles asked, rolling in. "What are you looking for?"

"Firewhiskey," I stated plainly.

"Jean, this is a _school_. You know we don't keep firewhiskey here."

"We don't even keep butterbeer. I'm going into town to get some, okay?"

"Jean, I'll send Scott. You're too much of a target—"

"Charles, I'm not a ten anymore. I can take care of myself." I usually didn't walk out on him, but this week had been hell. I just turned and walked off, going upstairs to get my purse—the one Remus charmed to be bottomless and weightless.

I wasn't coming back any time soon.


	9. 12 Nov 1989

12 November

Remus Lupin

The phone was ringing. Bugger. I didn't want to get up, but I had a feeling it was important.

It was.

"Hello? This better be good," I grumbled.

"Oh, god, Moony, did I wake you up? I'm sorry!" said the voice on the other end. I was too tired to process who it was.

"Wha—? Who is this?"

"Jean. Are you okay? You don't sound too good…"

"Jean…Jean! Why the hell are you calling at such an ungodly hour? Are you okay? What's going on? Where _are_ you?"

"I'm in King's Cross."

At that, I was going for clothes. "Do you need me to pick you up? What's going on?"

"I needed to see you. And yes, if you don't mind."

"Jean. Jean, I need to hang up now. Am trying to locate a shirt. Am trying to locate decent _clothes_, really. Be there in a few, 'kay? Bye"

"Bye dear. Thanks."

When she hung up, I discovered that I was shaking. I decided it was nerves; I hadn't seen her in a while.

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a white shirt.


	10. November 12 1989

November 12

Jean Grey

I was so relieved to see Remus running toward me, though the chance was high on me getting slapped or lectured. Or both.

"Jean! Jean, oh thank God!" he said, grabbing my shoulders and kissing me. As he kissed he, something flitted across my mind. Worry. He was worried about me.

"So…red? You must have been desperate," I teased, laughing quietly. He never wore red.

"Yeah, I couldn't find white. Why are you here? What happened?"

"Got sick of Charles telling me 'You can't do this; You can't do that. Too dangerous.' Got bored with him."

"Jean! What did you think you were doing? There are still Death Eaters out here! Are you absolutely crazy? What were you thinking?"

"Oh, Remus, you will never understand!"

"No, no. You just had me terrified about what could've happened to you. C'mon, let's go home. Just remember, though, you _will_ have to go back to America. Without me."

"Yeah," I said, resigned. "Yeah, I know."


	11. 15 November 1989

15 November

Remus Lupin

There was, as always, nothing on the telly. Jean was asleep and I was completely bored. Scott and I had been calling each other almost every day since she came to Britain. Worried, I guess. He, like Sirius and I, had feelings for her. That was the only reason I didn't worry too much when she was in America.

I guess I should be jealous and not want her around him, but she had proved, time and again, that she loved _me_. I could never understand why she, much less Sirius, liked me, but they do. I'm dull, a wet blanket, but they never cared.

Jean, oddly enough, made the first move. She had always been the one watching, looking to others, desperate to not be left behind. She was always the shy one, and even though she was the first friend I made, I never thought it would end up like this—her in my bed.

We had our kiss when I was fifteen, in the library. I'll remember that day until I die. It was probably one of the most exciting moments of my life and one of the happiest.

I walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed. As I slid in next to her, I kissed her cheek, smelling salt as I did so. She had cried earlier; that bothered me greatly, but I decided to let her sleep for now. I'd talk to her in the morning.


	12. November 31 1989

November 31

Jean Grey

"_I don't want to go."_

"_Jeannie, you have to." _

"_Remus, let me stay with you!"_

"_Sorry, jean" _

I woke, heart racing, to an empty bed. The same dream had been plaguing me. No, not a dream, a memory. It had been over a week since we went our separate ways, but the split seemed in vain. The Death Eaters were still here. They were still there and I was terrified.

Seeing as I wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon, I walked down to the kitchen to raid a snack or two. I had my heart set on hot chocolate. As I walked down the stairs, I heard a crash from the rec room. I figured I ought to check it out, though I wasn't really worried. What I saw made my heart stop.

Three men—cloaked, hooded, and masked—stood behind the pool table. One tapped another on the soulder and pointed left, then did the same to the other, pointing right. Then he saw me.

They were Death Eaters, no mistaking that. I couild tell by the jinxes and curses they flung at my retreating back as I ran through the hall, telepathically waking everyone. A red beam shot by my left shoulder as I flung myself into a room, taking some of my shirt with it. Serena was in her crib, wide awake, with a look that asked 'What's going on?' I walked over, picked her up, and went to hide in the closet, all the time whispering soothing words in the one-year-old's ear.

About fifteen minutes later, Scott found me and told me what had happened Charles had sent them back with commands to tell Voldemort that we were dead. All of us.

I just held the baby and cried.


	13. 1 December 1989

1 December

Charles Xavier

"I know none of you will like this, and I'm sorry, but these are my orders: for a month, you will not leave the mansion; for a year, no one is allowed out of the city; and, hardest of all—for both of us, Jean—nobody is to be in contact with anyone in Britain for quite a few years."

She surprised me by not crying and begging. I had expected Jean to put up a fight, but she just held Serena and nodded. I believe she finally understood the gravity of the situation.

"Most important of all," I added. "Serena is not to know who she is. Not yet."

"I want her to have her grandmother's name," Jean said.

"Pardon me?"

"Lily's mother's maiden name was Saunders. It's obscure enough, especially since she was a muggle."

"Very well, Jean."

[FIN]


	14. END NOTES

SO! I finally found my Orders drafts and typed them up. A few things occurred to me during this process:

I was a shitty writer. These chapters underwent massive editing, even to where I ditched one because it was full of…nothing, really. I didn't need it and it was badly written, the same things being stated in the next chapter, so I ditched it. I also cut and added scenes, but kept the style pretty much the same. From chapters 3-7, the format is a little bit different, especially the beginnings of the chapters.

Jean was a fucking whiney bitch! I feel absolutely horrible for having portrayed her in such a manner! However, since a few people were looking for the rest of the fic, I finished it. Just…wow. I am ashamed.

I was a shitty ass writer! Roleplay has certainly upped my ability, which you can see in my later stories.

Sorry it took so long for me to get these up, but it's over now! Woo! Celebrate with me! And review please.


End file.
